If My Heart Can Be Restored
by EternalWritersBlock
Summary: Ten different people meet. The reason- simple. Capture the one you want. It's all business. But bonds start forming, signs of friendship show and old scars are healed. Crack pairings. AU. All human. UlquiRuki.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is Reiha again. But unfortunately, not with a HitsuRuki this time. This is going to be a UlquiRuki. Don't know if my HitsuRuki readers like this pairing, but I hope whoever's reading this likes it :) I actually kind of got inspired by a new manga series called- 'Hana No Kishi'. It's a pretty good series, so, if you have the time- check it out. **

**So, here's the Prologue. I'll update Chapter One as soon as I can.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need this?**

_**If My Heart Can Be Restored-**_

_Maiha-to wa, fukugen dekiru baai_

* * *

"_Power without love is reckless and abusive. Love without power is sentimental and anemic."_

**

* * *

Prologue**

"The University is merely a test. You must understand that." the same sentence repeated ten different times in different households.

"This is the final task. You must understand that this is going to be the hardest. You will be watched at _all_ times. You make a wrong move and I'll know it. The task is simple. Find a suitable fiancé. You have four years in the University for it. The files in front of you have information on your likely candidates. And your rivals, of course. Such a coincidence that the numbers are even. Five males and five females. Of course, that does not determine outsiders' interference. Be sharp at all times. You know perfectly well what is expected of you. Pass the test and you will be the rightful heir to the family. Now, go and do the family name proud." The speech was repeated, with slightly altered words, ten different times. But, it all still held the same meaning and weight.

But, of course, the youngsters all had their own opinions, thoughts and reactions. But, all did the same thing as their respective guardian gestures they were done speaking. Some hesitantly, some certain, but all grabbed the files in front of them. Nine of them. A name on the cover of each and a mini photo beside it. The names held no meaning to them what-so-ever. Except for the billion yen last names that held so much power and authority.

Four rivals and five suitors. Most of them certainly wanted to be the dunce who'd get no choice. They all quickly skimmed the various folders.

* * *

One particular girl looked over her rivals' faces. Her violet eyes knitted in slight confusion before easing. She read over all the names in her mind again.

_Soifon...Yoruichi Shihouin's prodigy? Hmm.. Definitely a tough one. ... Rangiku? Yes, she's the real challenger. I've got a Nemu, another looker. Senna? Seems familiar. Shiba? Adopted? That's strange... I've got a carrot top for a suitor. Sometimes, I wonder if Brother really thinks of me. Yumichika Ayasegawa. Ahh.. Yes, the playboy. Ishida? Definitely the serious type, this one. A prodigy, Stark Coyote. But he doesn't bother going to class. .. Ulquiorra Schiffer? I don't remember ever meeting him. _

And so, Rukia's thoughts trailed off. Rukia was certainly worried about her rivals and if she'd even like any of the men. She was still certainly miffed about her limited choices, but as the elders abd her Brother both agreed, there was no room for argument. She might as well fulfill the task and keep the clan happy. Her eyebrows once again knit as her eyes caught the enlarged picture of Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

Meanwhile, her worries were echoed in Ryuuken Ishida's office. The father observed his son and sighed at his lack of control over his facial expressions. Uryu pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose nervously. He looked over all the names and faces closely. He stopped at one and peered carefully at the scowling face. Kurosaki. How could he not recognize _him_? Eternal rivals, they were. This test just gave the rivalry a whole new level. After all, Kurosaki might me after the same girl as him. Speaking of the girls, he didn't find any of them particularly interesting. However, the two 'princesses' from nobility were both adopted. On the same day. That was certainly worth looking into.

* * *

What the...? Of course, Senna was perfectly aware of her duties to her clan. But to go this far? Had she no choice in who she married? _Real choice. _She looked at the scattered files on the glass table with distaste. She immediately handed out nicknames as she looked over the files. There's a carrot-top. Four eyes. Droopy. Robot Girl. Wonder Woman. Depressed Guy. Karate Chic. Feather Boy. And a Midget. Quiet an assortment, indeed.

* * *

Ahh.. Beautiful girls. All of them were beautiful, but two in particular. Rangiku was certainly one of them, but she was my friend and I couldn't imagine being married to her. But I know she could certainly help me hook up with the Kurotsuchi chick. Kuchiki and Shiba. The names would definitely help with the company. But both girls were... a bit lacking in the chest area. Yumichika sighed and picked up the first file with one of his rivals' name on it. He ran his fingers through his hair dramatically. Just for reassurance.

* * *

Nemu quietly picked up the files and stacked them neatly on her lap before looking at the one on top. There was no complaints, no objections. Not even in her mind. This was the task given and it had to be done. An even number meant all would get someone in the end. Outsiders' interference wouldn't be a problem. The ten of them had an obligation to the family. All of them from the best families and all to be crowned heir. A firm decision was made in her mind. No sweet talk or charms were to work on her. And nothing but polite chat was to done in her part. The decision was final, and it wouldn't change anytime soon.

* * *

Ahh.. Another test? Final one and all, but sweet talk girls? It just wasn't his thing. Stark didn't mind marrying one of these girls, as long as they weren't stupid or annoying. But charming them was just wasting his time and energy. Maybe he's let the girls do all the chasing. Ah, but he was raised to be a gentleman. And he had to be the heir no matter what. If only to get attention. He had to do it. And he'd bloody well succeed.

* * *

Rangiku's eyes instantly flitted to the male photos on the table. She internally squealed. They were all hunks! Except for four eyes, but he wasn't so bad, either. Yumichika? Funny, her friend was on the list. Maybe she could marry him. She rolled her eyes as she thought of that possible outcome. She trailed her eyes over the girls' photos lazily. Nemu Kurotsuchi. Rangiku was sure of it. Yumichika would ask her help to get hooked up with her. Ahh... she wondered who her Prince Charming was in all these hunks.

* * *

His eyes, an eerie green, quickly flew over various names and faces, locking them in his mind. If he saw any of them, he'd certainly recognize them. To Ulquiorra Schiffer, this was just another challenge and obstacle on his path to being the heir to the family. To finally being the Boss and not the Puppet. Even numbers just made it easier. He didn't mind getting the girl left over, but he certainly didn't want a stupid one. No, he couldn't tolerate stupidity. He assessed his rivals carefully. All powerful last names. Kurosaki. Ishida. Yumichika. Coyote.

* * *

One or two more fleeting moments passed. Then, all of the ten to-be-heirs stood up and faced their guardians. Nothing needed to be said. They didn't have a choice and there was no way around this task. Therefore there was no point arguing and a waste a time to rebel. So, they simply bowed and walked out the doors with the files. And left their guardians to their contemplations.

Ten different rooms. Ten different reactions. Ten different strategies. Ten different people.

The task was not to be taken lightly. They all knew that. And they all prepared for the upcoming challenges through the difficult and long four years.

**

* * *

End of prologue. Please take the time to review if you have any comments. It would really help and would be much appreciated. :) To my HitsuRuki readers: I will be updating Twin Icicles. Promise. Sorry for the delay in updates :( I know I'm a lousy updater. **

**

* * *

A question to contemplate and to answer if you are reviewing.**

_**Who is Rukia's rival for Ulquiorra?**_

**1) Senna**

**2) Soifon**

**3) Rangiku**

**4) Nemu**

**Please include it in your review :) I'll try to update Chapter One soon.**

**~Reiha **


	2. Chapter One: And So They Meet

**Hi, Reiha here. I promised to update soon, so here's Chapter One. I decided to do Third POV for this story. I've been trying to get the hang of those stupid dividers :l I've been brainstorming a lot, getting some things straight about the story. But mostly, I'm willing to go with the flow. Yes, I have to tell you now, characters WILL be OOC. I'll try to keep the OOC-ness toned down as much as I can. Yes, there will Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Renji Abarai and Sado Yasutora. There will tons of other rivals other than their 'official ones'. That's all. **

**Also, this Chapter is dedicated to **sharebearthedeathbear**. Thank you very much for the first review, definitely motivated me to update soon! I hope to hear more from you!**

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I won't bother with this soon. **

* * *

_**If My Heart Can Be Restored-**_

_Maiha-to wa, fukugen dekiru baai_

* * *

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

_- Arabic Proverb_

* * *

_Soshite, Soko De Wareware Wa, Mi-to_

* * *

Everyone turned to look at the Limousine as it parked in front of the University. Everyone had been waiting eagerly for _them_. After all, they were the _real_ celebrities. Sure, all the other kids had money, but they were _nothing_ compared to _them_. Every eyes widened as a high-heeled foot stepped out of the limo. Every breath was held as they waited in anticipation. Who was it? Who was it? Who was it? It was Senna Shiba. That's who it was. The proud and fierce girl smirked at the adoring crowd.

She snickered internally. Fools never change, do they? She asked in her head. Senna was kind at times, but her spoiled attitude couldn't be tamed. Since the day she had been adopted, her older brothers and sister had spoiled her to no end. But she wasn't a bully, at least not most of the time. She just liked things to go her way. And she had decided the one she wanted. She wanted Stark Coyote and it was final. His family name would help with her clan's company. He was intelligent, good looking and _interesting_. That was the most important element in a man for Senna. If he wasn't interesting to her, then he wasn't _it_.

She stepped out of the limo gracefully and the crowd parted instantly. Everyone knew what was expected. You don't get in _their_ way. Not if you wanted to be shoved out of your home and watch it be burned. Along with all your memories and precious belongings. They had the power. And they had the cruelty. Often, others who detested the Ten families would wonder why others adored them. Was it the wealth? Was it the good looks? Was it the power, the authority? Or was it simply their aura?

The answer was simple. It was the _mystery_, the mysterious mist that cloaked all of their family's history. Who wouldn't wonder what happened to that Kuchiki Kouga? The Kuchikis had simply walked on, ignoring every single one of the questions. That just made the public more curious. What happened to Ulquiorra Schiffer's brother? How did he disappear? And the family had not shown any concern nor any effort to investigate. It was all a mystery. There were more incidents, and none of the families had shown any sign of concern. Not a tear, not a flash of anxiety, not even a blink.

Senna walked through, her chin high and her back straight. She was the star and she knew it. She didn't mind sharing the spotlight with the others as long as they didn't get _all_ the attention. She loved their attention and yet, she hated it. She despised their stupidity. They didn't _know_ her. They didn't know her personality, couldn't even get a _glimpse_ of what she was thinking. They couldn't know about the savage thoughts in her mind. They didn't know her and yet they adored her. That was never a good start for Senna. They just admired her wealth, her grace, her _nobility_. That's all they liked. That's all they'd see.

She smiled slightly and walked to the heavy wood doors of the University. It was tradition. Only when all the Ten of them were assembled, did they open the doors. Only then, they'd open it together for the first time for the year. She stood off one side, leaning slightly on a pillar. Senna had no interest in standing straight for the whole time, while waiting for the others. She couldn't wait until she could see her Prince Charming. She'd read all the files and made sure to remember information on her rivals and Stark, of course. The other men didn't interest her. She wanted him. And she'd make sure no one was in her way. She'd even do all the work, if he wanted. What mattered was that she'd get him in the end.

She looked to the front walkway as she heard the crowd again. Another one had arrived. It was amusing watching the stupid fools' reactions. But, she was only momentarily distracted, before glancing once again at the limo just as the limo door opened. A highly shined black shoe stepped out and the crowd was holding their breath again. Senna rolled her eyes, but waited all the same. She wanted to meet the first of her suitors, even if it wasn't Stark. She caught a flash of white and blue before her eyes focused again on the figure.

Uryu Ishida. She had not read any of his information, but she remembered his face from the file. How could she forget Four-Eyes? She ran her eyes over him lazily. A white button-down shirt with a loose white tie with blue crosses. Fitted jeans and the inevitable shiny black shoes. He was a neat freak, she could tell. Their eyes caught for a brief moment before he moved his head, so his glasses flashed. Senna smirked. Maybe her decision was too quick. Although Stark was still the most likely, this one was also very interesting. She couldn't get into his head.

A funny one, indeed.

* * *

Uryu looked at the figure, waiting at the doors. Someone was here before him? That was unusual. He had left early to be the first one there. He merely shrugged it off, though, as long as he wasn't the last one, it was fine. His sharp eyes caught amber ones. He gasped at the colour of her eyes. They were... unusual. Not in a bad way. In fact, you could say they were beautiful, in their own way. Her dark purple hair was being held back by a red ribbon. A casual knee length skirt and a t-shirt over it with high heels. Uryu wondered for a second if he was overdressed, before dismissing the thought. He was comfortable in these clothes and that's what mattered.

He ignored the excited whispering, the sighs and walked through the parted crowd. He was used to this. Wherever he went, everyone recognized the Ishida cross. It was their trademark. It was on every single one of their clothes, their hospitals. Uryu himself carried a cross around him at all times. His father detested the cross for some reason, but he wore it nonetheless, which was quite puzzling. Uryu had taken a liking to the family's sign. It brought him a sense of security whenever he looked at it. The personal cross he carried around with him was from his deceased Grandfather, Soken Ishida.

Uryu looked again at the girl before casting his eyes straight. She was the Shiba girl. Senna Shiba. He looked at her posture, her expression. This one was one spoiled brat, he could tell. He couldn't tolerate spoiled attitudes or arrogance. He looked at her apparel again, he was surprised at her clothing. He hadn't expected... such _casual_ clothing from an ancient, noble clan's heir. But then, he had heard Kaein Shiba was rather tolerant and was more interested in his sister's happiness than the rules and traditions.

Uryu was a very solitary man and he wasn't one to enjoy attention. He found it quiet annoying when people ogled him because of his family. He didn't understand their stupidity. How could they admire someone, _adore_ someone without knowing them? Without _understanding_ them? It just wasn't logical and it agitated him terribly.

He lightly leaned on a pillar opposite Senna's, still observing her movement at the corner of his eye. He was good at reading people. She enjoyed the attention, he could tell. Her smirk was very irritating, all mock and smugness. The _exact_ kind he hated. He had a good inking they wouldn't get along. Uryu still hadn't decided one precise girl that he'd _court_. But the Shiba definitely wasn't it. He had been considering Kurotsuchi, their research institute would certainly help further the Ishida's in their pharmaceutical department. Of course, while Uryu put in high regard the company and his family, he also thought of his own happiness. And of course, his patience. He had a low tolerance for many things, including idiots. He couldn't stand loud people, short tempers and anyone that resembled Ichigo Kurosaki. In personality or otherwise.

Uryu had high expectations and he didn't expect any of his candidates to fill all of them out. While he had Kurotsuchi in mind, he also knew Rukia would do well as well, but she was his _friend_. He didn't know what Shihouin's prodigy would help with, but she was from nobility as well. A minor family. But a family company that was soon rising. The Fon family was a _rich_ minor family. The wealth is what counted. They were a traditional Japanese clan with strict rules . They specialized in martial arts and had a secret elite troop guarding their manors and mansions at all times. While, the Fon girl couldn't help with the company directly. Her troops _could_ certainly help with protecting their products.

Uryu's eyebrows wrinkled at that thought. Recently, there had been some stuff missing every time they counted. It wasn't a large amount, but it had to be looked into if it was going to continue. Uryu's ears pricked as he caught the gentle sound of a motor. It abruptly stopped and he looked to the limo. The stupid crowd was looking at the limo in anticipation. This was stupid. He wished they'd just shut up. It was annoying hearing their whispers. He could still feel some girls looking at him and his brow twitched slightly in annoyance.

He stopped thinking about his irritation as a sandle-clad stepped out. He couldn't believe it. She was actually going to wear... _that_ in _school?_ It was a rather revealing outfit, but he knew the purpose of it. It was the traditional outfit for the Shihouin clan. Of course, Yoruichi would lend her prodigy the outfit. The top had no sleeves nor any cloth on the back. Long arm bands and wide black pants with an obi. It was Soifon, alright. She had the trademark chin length hair cut and the long, cloth-covered braids.

_And...Was that a sword hanging from her two braids?_

* * *

Soifon stepped out of the car and looked at the crowd. She raised her eyebrow slightly. This was the first time there was a crowd waiting for her. Let alone the adoring gazes. It was the first time and it was already annoying. She turned on her glare and they instantly looked away. Yes, she was from a noble family, but everyone from her schools knew. They knew she hated this type of attention from _anyone except Yoruichi Shihouin._ She had made sure everyone got the message clearly. She would make sure everyone got the message here as well.

This was annoying to her, having to find a fiancé. But it wasn't surprising, it was expected. What wasn't expected was how _soon_ it was. She had looked at her suitors carefully. All of them were wusses, she could tell. The only ones who got her attention? Stark Coyote and Ulquiorra Schiffer. Stark had martial arts training and he wasn't the type who talked out of line. Ulquiorra was the quite type and had been trained in martial arts as well.

Soifon knew one thing she needed in this matchmaker game. She needed an ally. An ally out of a rival. One that wasn't after the same guy as her. One that would watch her back well. She had one in mind, but she wasn't sure yet. It was a new thing for her to trust _anyone_ to watch her back except her precious Yoruichi-Sama. She knew Rukia was trained in martial arts as well. She was the rough type. Yes, the file did say she was... slightly loud and brash, but she liked her best out of the others.

Senna Shiba seemed too.. Arrogant and smug to her. She _hated_ those types of people passionately (perhaps, because of one man with blond hair with the name of Kisuke Urahara). Nemu Kurotsuchi was... too robotic for her. No expression, no _real_ emotion on her face or in her voice at all times. It was too creepy, even for Soifon. Rangiku Matsumoto was a bit too hyper for her type. So, Rukia it was.

She waited patiently along with Ishida and Senna. And soon, one limo after another arrived. After Soifon, was the awaited Stark Coyote. He merely ignored everyone and walked to the doors. Of course, Senna and Soifon were watching him. ..And noticed each other doing so. A glare contest was held , but interrupted as another limo stopped by. Nemu Kurotsuchi was here. Senna and Soifon visibly shuddered at her melancholic expression. After her, was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Another staring contest was held, but this time between Uryu and Ichigo.

Soifon watched as a delicate foot stepped out of the limo this time. She knew who it was. It was Rukia Kuchiki. She stepped out in a... rather _girly _outfit, at least in Soifon's opinion. A sky blue sundress with flower patterns. Oh well, at least it was loose. It wouldn't keep her movement restricted. Rukia smiled gently and waved at... Kurosaki? Did she know him? Did they already meet up? Well, at least it wasn't the ones Soifon had in mind.

* * *

Stark was bored. Yup, he was definitely bored and _sleepy_. His cousin, Lilynette had bothered him and he had gotten only a few hours of sleep. Oh well, class wasn't all that important. He could skip and nap on the roof of one of the buildings. His eyes were open and alert as he saw the Kuchiki girl approach. She was waving at Kurosaki. Interesting. Did Kurosaki already hit on her? He was smart... and stupid. Kuchiki was probably just using him as her backup. If she didn't get the one she had in mind, she'd go along with him. ...Or something along those lines. He'd been thinking very much about which girl to pick. And he'd drawn up a conclusion finally.

Shiba and Kuchiki would be too difficult to get, what with their family and all the men would probably be after them. Soifon, the prodigy, he wasn't sure about at all. Matsumoto was.. Not exactly his type. He'd decided Kurotsuchi for now. But, gauging her steel expression, he was second guessing. He'd also noticed Soifon and Shiba eying him. Maybe he could think over this again. Shiba would be very good for the company name.

He smirked as he glanced at the figure stepping out of the limo. This one would never fail to amuse him. He heard the girls sigh. He didn't get the appeal. Didn't he look a little too feminine to be charming and attractive? Women, he just couldn't understand. They were a rather foreign subject to Stark. His mother hadn't been around. He'd spend his whole childhood, running away from nannies and reading books and locking himself up in the library. His parents hadn't bothered with him until he had reached Middle School. When the tasks had started. Putting a facade on for everyone, he wasn't interested. But then, he'd heard the reward at the end. The control. The power. The _attention_ his parents would give him. That was all the motivation he'd needed.

He watched as the _delicate_ Yumichika smiled coyly at the sighing girls. Nope, this could prove to be entertainment for a very long time, Stark thought dryly before chuckling. He noticed Shiba and Soifon look at him again. Man, this might get a little tricky. But, another limo proved to be a good distraction yet again. Now, we all know very well Stark is _not_ a pervert. But, it was the first thing he noticed, so don't blame him.

His eyes trailed to her scandalously revealed chest immediately before instantly looking away. That was not the reaction he'd wanted to have while observing the woman. But, it seems he wasn't the only one. He looked at the Kuchiki girl smacking both Ishida and Kurosaki rapidly.

He smirked. This would be very fun. He was sure of it.

* * *

Nemu hadn't expected Kuchiki and Kurosaki to know each other. This was an unexpected development. She locked it away in her mind, and to investigate it. So far, all she'd observed was that... they were _close_. They were close enough that Rukia Kuchiki was allowed to joke with him and hit him . Nemu felt a pang in her heart. After all these days, she'd been looking at his photo and reading his information over and over, this is what happened.

Yes, she'd promised herself she'd not attach herself to anyone, but it'd just happened as she read his file's pages slowly. Ichigo Kurosaki. She'd unexpectedly grown attached to him. And before she knew it, it'd become routine to stare at his picture for several minutes on end before going to bed. She looked away as he looked up, probably feeling someone staring at him. Nemu reprimanded herself for staring. It was rude and she didn't want to be obvious. She wondered yet again if she should go over and talk to him.

She felt another pang as she noticed Rukia Kuchiki hit him repeatedly and scold him. But she was hitting Ishida too. Maybe she liked Ishida instead? She felt hope spring in her heart before she could stop it. But it was alright, maybe that's how things were. Soifon was going over to talk to them now. Interesting, she was striking conversation with Rukia Kuchiki. Nemu was definitely respecting Rukia right now. She'd always been awkward around strangers. But Rukia seemed to have that aura that was warming. That welcomed all strangers. Not only was she nobility, but she was _kind_. She'd already started a chat with Soifon and the boys had joined in too. They were all laughing and chatting like they'd known each other forever. It made Nemu envious. She couldn't help the envy. She wanted to be less awkward. She wanted to be kind. She wanted to be less monotonous. She wanted Ichigo Kurosaki.

Nemu made up her mind, then. She'd get him. Even if it meant offering him her body, she'd get him. She'd be friends with Rukia and Soifon and Ishida and get close to him. She-

Wait, there was the last person. Ulquiorra Schiffer. He was here. Nemu flinched at the cold, blank look in his eerie green eyes. It was frightening. Even if her eyes didn't hold emotions such as joy and anger, it was never _blank_. It was more like melancholic, not exactly peaceful, but not _empty_. His cold eyes were frightening enough, but his cold glare made it worse.

Yes, as she met his gaze, she could tell. His heart was dead.

* * *

Ichigo grinned at Rukia's joke before looking up at the limo. So, he was finally here, eh? That Schiffer guy was sure late. It was also surprising that Soifon chick had talked to them. She'd only talked to Rukia, she'd ignored them until Ishida and him had started a glaring contest and started snapping at each other. Then, they'd gotten a hell lot out of her. She'd starting hissing. Hissing. It was scarier than screaming and yelling. It sure got Ichigo scared. For Ishida and him, it was routine to have fights. Sure, they were rivals, but they were also friends.

Now that we're talking about Ishida, he was flinching. _Flinching_. Ishida never flinches. Ichigo had never seen him cry except when his Grandfather had died. He'd barely blinked when he'd cut himself with a knife by accident. That guy was a robot, so to see Ishida flinch was not to be taken lightly. Ichigo followed his gaze and met green eyes. And he doesn't mean just plain green eyes, they were glowing green. You know, those glow-in-the-dark green? That's how his eyes looked. He walked over calmly, not breaking Ichigo's gaze. Well, he wasn't going to back down to you, either, buddy. Yeah, sure, his eyes were pretty creepy, but Ichigo was not backing down, either.

Ichigo broke his gaze as he felt Rukia pulling on his arm. Ichigo looked down at her. Was... Was Rukia crying? God damn it, she was fricking crying! Rukia is sad when others are sad, she's empathetic. But Rukia's a tough girl, she doesn't cry. And this guy had made her cry. He wasn't that scary, was he? Ichigo mussed her head and she looked at Ichigo. As Ichigo heard the first sniffle, Soifon and Ishida turned to look as well. They looked at her, surprised at the sniffling and tears.

"R-rukia? You alright?" Ichigo asked, stuttering because honestly, it was just freaky the reactions this Ulquiorra guy got out of Uryu and Rukia. She nodded, looking away. Ichigo waited patiently for her to calm down. This is the first time seeing this girl Ichigo had known for so long to start crying. He didn't exactly know what to do. She finally turned back. He looked at her eyes, so Rukia wasn't the type who's eyes got puffy and red when she cried.

"Rukia? What is the matter?" Ishida asked calmly. Leave it to Ishida to talk so formally. Really, Ichigo swore, the guy has a stick up his ass.

"I'm alright. I-it was just... He looked so _sad_." She said, still sniffling lightly. Ichigo looked at her in disbelief and rolled his eyes as she started to smile sheepishly.

"So this happens often when you see people sad?" Soifon asked skeptically. Ichigo couldn't believe her insensitivity. I mean, you'd just ask your new friend whether you cried every time you see a sad person. Great way to _end_ your friendship. But this was Rukia, she was dense and she was nice. Soifon's her new friend, so she won't kick her ass. What did she do, you wonder? She smiled at her.

"No. Most of the time, my mood is just down. But Ichigo usually gets me candy to keep me happy for the rest of the day!" she said, smiling happily at the mention of candy. Ichigo reached in my pockets and got an extra bunch more than usual. She's crying this time, he could spare her some this time. She squealed and grabbed it.

"Thanks, Ichigo!" she said, reaching over and hugging him. Ichigo blushed lightly and mussed her hair again. She wouldn't complain, at least not after he got her candy. Ichigo smirked, he loved to piss her off. And he wouldn't miss his opportunity

"Yeah, sure, _midget_." he said and she turned around, her eyes blazing. Ishida sighed and told Soifon this was routine as well.

"Why you retarded strawberry!" she screeched, kicking him on his shin. Yes, Ichigo was used to her usual kick, but he didn't bother dodging most of the time. The second kick that was always a flying one hurt a hell of a lot more. He groaned and yelled a series of curses that should never be yelled before your opening ceremony.

There was silence.

..Still silence.

...More silence.

...And then a laugh. A giggle. A snicker. It was Rukia. Leave it to her to find this funny. Ishida started chuckling too and soon, Soifon joined in as well. Ichigo's face was red and he could feel the heat.

Rukia wouldn't let him live this one down. He was sure of it

Rukia gasped, trying to catch her breath. It was priceless. She felt a hand on her shoulder and met Soifon's gaze.

"Breathe, Rukia-San. You don't want me to have to do CPR on you, right?" she joked lightly. Rukia smiled lightly and calmed down, taking exaggeratedly big breaths. She was sure surprised. She hadn't thought of Soifon as the joking type, but it was good if she was finally lightening up.

"Soifon, you don't have to add any honorifics. I'd actually prefer it if you'd call me just Rukia." Rukia said lightly, smiling. She nodded and gestured to the door. Rukia knew what it meant. It was time for the opening ceremony. The other students would count down and together, everyone lined up on the steps would step forward and open the door together. Rukia found it a very strange and boring tradition, but it had to be done. After all, her Brother had done it as well.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BAM! Rukia pushed at the door with all the strength she could muster. The door was unbelievably heavy. But with 10 pairs of hands pushing, it budged open. The cheers erupted from the students and she sighed. Ichigo turned to smirk at her. Soifon jabbed him with her elbow. He yelped in surprise.

"Don't you dare tease her about her height again, carrot." Soifon snapped. Rukia looked at her surprised, before giggling at her nickname for Ichigo. Ichigo scowled at Soifon and she smirked back at him. Someone cleared their throat. It was Uryu, breaking up the fight. He gestured for the ladies to go first. Rukia smiled and walked to the hall. Soifon, Rangiku and Nemu followed and the men started filing in as well. The crowd cheered again and Rukia saw Soifon's eyebrow twitching again. She laughed and led her into the hall, running in front of the others.

"RUKIA!" Rukia heard the distant yell. She turned around and glanced at the person who's hand was held captive in hers. Long, thick braid and green eyes. Not Soifon. Nope. She was much taller than her. Nemu Kurotsuchi!

"Sorry. I'm very sorry, Kurotsuchi-San." Rukia bowed repeatedly.

"No, it's alright, Kuchiki-San. I was actually beside Soifon-San, so you must have grabbed my hand by accident." she said, smiling slightly. Rukia knew she wasn't the type to hand out smiles for free, so she grinned back and gestured towards the hall. By then, Soifon, Ichigo and Uryu had caught up. They all gave Rukia a funny look and she just flipped them off before turning back to Nemu.

"Kurotsuchi-San, do you want to sit with us?" Rukia asked, before noticing that the person she was talking to was distracted. She followed her gaze slowly, trailing it back to... Ichigo? Rukia giggled, causing Nemu to look at her.

"So, Kurotsuchi-San, come sit with _us_." Rukia said, discreetly tilting her head towards Ichigo and giving Nemu a knowing look. She blushed and nodded before hurrying along. Rukia would definitely not let this one go. It was time to put her matchmaking skills to work. She glanced at Ichigo and he just looked confused at her smug smile. She just shrugged. Really, that strawberry was too dense. Rukia looked at Uryu to check if he'd noticed. She felt like hitting herself on the head. Of course he noticed! As the group walked into the hall, Rukia and Uryu discreetly shook hands, sealing the deal. They'd meet up together, maybe even invite Soifon and plan.

This was actually better than Rukia had hoped for. After all, her Brother was always right.

* * *

Yumichika raised his eyebrow at the group of friends. So, they were already forming allies, huh? It would get ugly if two of them were after the same person. He himself had decided to go with the flow. He'd get to know them. Now that he's seen the Kurotsuchi chick, she _was_ still pretty hot, but not his type. While Yumichika cherished beauty, he also looked at their personality and Nemu was a little too... quiet for him. Plus, it looks like she's already interested in that carrot top.

Yumichika walked alongside Rangiku and her new friend, Senna Shiba. He ran his hands through his chin length hair and sniffed slightly. So, Kurotsuchi was out. Rukia Kuchiki seemed off-limits as well. That left Rangiku or Senna Shiba. Since Rangiku was fantasizing about that Ulquiorra guy already, he only had Senna Shiba left. That wouldn't be a problem, except she was stuck up with that Stark guy. Yumichika sighed, letting Rangiku and Senna to drift their attention to him.

"What is it, Chika?" Rangiku asked him with her nickname. Senna snickered at that and stopped as Rangiku gave her a frown.

"Nothing really, except for the fact that all the girls seem off-limits already." he said dramatically, causing Rangiku and Senna to roll their eyes. But they asked him about his conclusion nonetheless.

"What do you mean? Yes, I'm after that piece of eyecandy and Senna's after the other hunk, but other than that, Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi and Soifon are still available." Rangiku said, nodding at the group ahead of them. Yumichika opened his mouth to explain, but Senna beat him to it.

"Look at that, already making friends. They're probably helping each other. But no one's getting Stark Coyote before me." Senna said, glaring at them. Rangiku looked at her and sighed. This was one fierce girl.

"What I meant is Kurotsuchi is after Kurosaki. Kuchiki is close to _both_ Kurosaki and Ishida. Soifon is after your precious Stark as well, Senna." Yumichika explained, glancing behind him to the other two men, who were walking alongside each other silently. Senna and Rangiku followed his gaze and sighed while he rolled his eyes. He couldn't see their appeal, but how could he? Despite popular beliefs and rumours, Yumichika Ayasegawa was _not_ homosexual.

"You think I _didn't_ notice. I caught her red handed, looking at him! And she gave me a freaking smirk! I'll crush her! I will!" Senna snapped, actually stopping to stomp her foot.

"Woah.. Easy there, tiger. Yumichika, you shouldn't give up. You still have a chance with Kuchiki, she might be just what you said. _Close friends_. That's all. I saw Soifon also looking at someone else, Senna. So, you don't have to worry all that much." Rangiku finished off cheerily and put her hand on Senna's shoulder. Yumichika and Senna smirked, giving each other a look. Imagine poor Rangiku's shock.

"You know, Rangiku..." Yumichika began.

"...She was looking an awful lot..." Senna trailed in.

"...At the person beside Stark right now." They finished together, smirking still. Rangiku actually turned to _check_ who was beside Stark Coyote. Well, it was _her Prince Charming_. Rangiku's face twisted from a look of confusion to frustrated. She sighed and her two friends looked at each other again, confused from her lack of reaction. They looked at Rangiku until she opened her mouth to explain.

"Argh! I can't believe I forgot! My Prince Charming is so charming, he'd attract all the other girls as well! But, I won't give up. Because in the end, he _will_ be mine." Rangiku finished off, smirking.

Yumichika knew his friend. Even if she wanted something an awful lot, she wouldn't resort to dirty tricks.

...Right?

* * *

Rangiku decided to keep an eye on Soifon. Senna and Rangiku both took turns watching her every movement. Occasionally, each of them would glare at her until the other nudged with their elbow. But mostly, it was Senna who did the glaring. Sometimes, Soifon turned to look and glare back if she noticed them. Rangiku and Senna watched attentively as Soifon whispered to Rukia, as Headmaster Yamamoto introduced Vice Principal Ukitake. Rukia glanced back at them and saw them looking straight at her. She whispered back and briefly after, they both nodded and turned around to face the front, their backs straight.

Rangiku frowned and nudged Senna to give up for now and turned to the front as well. She and Senna pretty much tuned out for the whole Opening Ceremony and sighed in relief as it ended. Everyone bowed and fled out of hall as quickly as possible. She noticed Kuchiki and her group staying back and chatting with the Vice Principal. Apparently, so did Senna.

"I've heard of that Rukia Kuchiki from my brother. She visits him often. She's nice. _Too nice_. Look at her, such a teacher's pet, already sucking up? Pfft! That's just like her." Senna said, informing her new friend and ally.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at that piece of information. For now, she would do nothing. Maybe the Soifon girl would give up. She didn't want any hostility or violence. Rangiku knew it was disloyal of her as Senna's friend, but she hoped deeply that Soifon would end up choosing Stark as her Prince Charming. She couldn't stand the thought of not getting to marry _her_ Prince Charming. Rangiku had already decided it would be Ulquiorra Schiffer and no one else.

She pushed Senna gently and they both filed out of the hall, but she stopped as something caught her eye. She grabbed Senna's arm sharply and faintly heard Senna complain before Senna also followed her gaze.

Senna swore and kept looking.

Stark and Ulquiorra were both standing beside _that group_, chatting with the Headmaster and Vice Principal. Was that a tradition also? Because every one of the Ten except Senna, Rangiku and Yumichika were gathered there. Senna pulled her out into the hallway and peered through the open doorway, trying to listen. What put Senna and Rangiku in green flames of jealousy was the smiles Rukia and Soifon were sharing with _their_ Princes.

Rukia was chatting happily with both of them, and Rangiku notice her nudging Soifon discreetly and tilting her head towards Stark. Senna swore again and made a punching gesture. Rangiku and her shared a silent giggling fit. Yup, Rangiku was sure of it at that moment. They were going to be _best friends_. She turned to watch again and saw as Rukia tried to get Ulquiorra to join the others' conversations. Rangiku gasped at the sudden thought that popped into her head.

_Leave him alone, midget. __**You**__ are not what he wants, it's __**me**__. _

Rangiku covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she'd thought that. Yes, she wanted him to be hers, but to go to the extent of insulting others in her mind. That wasn't her. Rangiku was cheery and nice and a good sport. She could accept both defeat and a win graciously, without looking arrogant or too modest.

Rangiku would be happy no matter who she end up with. Rangiku would be gracious at the end no matter what.

But it wasn't the end yet. Rangiku still had the fight part to go through.

* * *

Ulquiorra looked over at his newly found _companion_. If that was the right word. They were both stuck to play this boring game and both were only here for the rewards sake. But, Stark seemed quite willing to talk _now_ while the Soifon girl was giving him her _full_ attention. Ulquiorra was amused, but he wouldn't let his mask crack. The girl couldn't be more obvious. But was it really a bad thing? He wondered. No, it wasn't because it got the message across and Stark wanted to be done with the task as soon as possible.

Ulquiorra knew he had to express his feelings and show his emotions to finish the task. That's why he detested it so much. But, the Kuchiki girl was making it easier. She was trying to _include_ him. This was a surprise. She hadn't _seemed_ to be interested in him. This was news. But the feeling of being _included_ and _part of something_ washed over him as everyone looked and smiled at him. She smiled and he looked at her carefully. At first glance, Rukia Kuchiki had seemed nothing special. She was just that- the Kuchiki heir. But, her aura was different than the others.

He had heard about her very much. Stark had even told him that she was _kind beyond words_. She was very empathetic. But he didn't want a friendship over pity. But he still wanted a _friend_. Maybe he'd just give her a chance. But his mask was still intact. He wouldn't let it crack- not even a little bit. She smiled at Ulquiorra again as she noticed _him_ looking at her.

Ulquiorra blinked. He'd _actually looked at her_. Not just her forehead or the space above her head, but her. It wasn't just an accident or a quick peek down his nose. And he hadn't just looked at her for a few seconds. It had probably been minutes. But he dismissed the thoughts immediately and merely looked at her, attempting a smile. No, the smile didn't mean the mask cracked. It didn't portray any emotions to the girl or her friends. It was a smile just to _fit in_. That's it. Or so he told himself.

He watched as her grin widened and she turned back to the conversation. He noticed how she kept asking questions and looking at him expectantly. He shrugged. She'd look away, disappointed but still determined. He wondered if he liked that about her. Very stubborn and determined. He'd never met _anyone_ like that. He decided he still didn't know her well enough to either like or dislike her. But, this was still new to him. Usually, he would just label all of them idiots and _trash_.

She was different. He gave her that much. Maybe they'd actually be friends. There was a good chance, they'd be, considering how he didn't just deem her a fool in his mind. And she hadn't received an apathetic indifferent look from him yet. At least not the one that meant he'd had enough and if she didn't shut up, she'd get knocked out.

"What's your favourite colour?" Another pointless question, but there were still excited answers following it.

"Purple." That was Soifon

"Red." Kurosaki.

"Blue." Ishida. But wasn't it obvious with all the blue crosses?

"Indigo." Stark.

"O-orange." Nemu said, blushing. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. Wasn't that an obvious declaration of love to the strawberry? Rukia rolled her eyes, while everyone looked at Kurosaki.

"W-what? You guys don't like red? Why are you all looking at me like that? Nemu, you really like orange? You can have my hair any day." he finished off, looking at the blushing girl. Ulquiorra sighed and labelled him an idiot right then. He wasn't a love expert, but he was observant, which was enough. He felt a hand on his sleeve lightly. He turned to pierce the assailant with a glare, but it was _her again_. She looked at him hesitantly, then seeing his look, she took her arm off quickly. He fixed his expression to be neutral again as she opened her mouth to speak.

"And what's your favourite colour?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, I have never taken the time to actually think about colours. But, if I really had to think, I would say green." Ulquiorra replied back, scrunching up his eyebrows. But as he noticed it, he eased them back. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. He heard a giggle and turned to look at Rukia, covering her mouth, her eyes closed in mirth. He heard the others start laughing and twitched his eyebrow in irritation. He had bothered to answer and this is what he gets. He wouldn't bother answering anymore.

"I'm sorry, Schiffer-San. It's just that it was such a simple question and you had given us such a serious answer. And... A-and you actually looked l-like you were r-really t-t-think about i-it!" She managed to say before erupting into another fit of giggles. Ulquiorra certainly had never seen someone _laugh so much_. He watched in amusement as she actually fell down. And in a very unlady-like manner, roll on the floor laughing. He distinctly remembers later, the others laughing at her and some others joining her on the floor. He also remembers the Headmaster heading outside, faintly smiling. And the Vice Principal smiling at the group proudly.

_But what he remembered clearly_ _is the true, genuine and inevitable smile on his face as he looked at the one and only, Rukia Kuchiki. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, **sharebearthedeathbear**. I seriously worked to get this out for you. And I'm hoping to get more story alerts and reviews in this time. But if you can't or dislike reviewing or you just feel lazy, that's alright. **

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Ja!**

**~Reiha**


	3. Chapter Two: Women, I Cannot Understand

**I'm sorry. I have no excuses, and even if I did- I will not waste your time any longer. Here is Chapter Two. And I'm very sorry for the delay. And Happy New Year's! I meant to update yesterday, but I couldn't seem to find a appropriate time. I can't promise quick updates. I appreciate the patience.**

**If My Heart Can Be Restored-**

_Maiha-To Wa, Fukugen Dekiru Baai_

* * *

"_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only Light can do that. Hate cannot drive out Hate; only Love can do that."_

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

**Chapter Two:** **Women, I Cannot Understand**

Josei Wa, Watashi Ga Rikai Dekinai

* * *

Stark couldn't understand women. Never did, probably never would. They would say one thing, while meaning the complete opposite. To Stark Coyote, they were complete aliens. Their language, body language, everything... were completely foreign to Stark. And watching Kuchiki Rukia and Matsumoto Rangiku, he was once again face to face with the foreign species. Well, not really face to face... He was just at the same place, at the same time as them. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop or watch them for his whole break, which was to be spent napping. But, interestingly, the conversation had turned to one person, who he had been acquainted with. Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He wasn't all too chummy with the guy, but he wasn't all too bad. He didn't talk a lot. He wasn't overly sensitive. He didn't make lame jokes, or try to fill the silence.

_More like he doesn't talk at all. He had no sensitivity left in him. He didn't joke, he didn't laugh. The guy's an ice-cube. _Stark couldn't help the intrusive thoughts that frantically passed through his mind. Yeah, so the guy wasn't a conversationalist. There was nothing wrong with that and why was he so curious, anyway? He was never one to intrude someone's personal space and go out of his way to help others'.

But, nevermind about Stark's current dilemma. The Kuchiki Princess was having quite an interesting conversation with Matsumoto Rangiku. One we can't miss.

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe how the conversation had moved so fast. The mood had completely changed from stiff to light. It had seemed like Matsumoto-San (Rangiku-San, she corrected herself) hadn't wanted to talk to her at all. She had been quiet- not at all like the bubbly girl the file had described, and she had witnessed yesterday at the ceremony. But, as Rukia had opened up the subject of the guys (And by that she means:_The Guys_). Then, she'd gotten an earful. Matsumoto (aware of the fact she was confessing to her rival) hadn't been able to stop her chatter about how **absolutely magnificent and charming** Ulquiorra was. Rukia almost couldn't stop the impending laughter that threatened to escape. Who would've thought? It was a funny image indeed- Rangiku and Schiffer-San next to each other.

"Rukia! Are you listening to me?" Rukia felt a tug on her arm, and looked up. Rangiku was giving her an annoyed face, finally coming to the realization that Rukia was in Dreamland.

"Ahh.. Gomen. What were you saying..?" She gave an apologetic smile. Rangiku huffed once, then opened her mouth to talk again.

"Well, you know... Yesterday... It looked like you and the Prince were getting chummy..." Rangiku trailed off, eying the other girl. Rukia, on the other hand, was looking quite surprised at the notion that her new friend was implying. She immediately raised her hands, frantically gesturing while speaking way too fast. Rangiku sighed. She may not have known Rukia long, but this was the reaction she had expected. The girl didn't seem to have any sense of romance in her. Well, no sense of romance when it came to herself. What Rukia planned to do was hook up the Kurotsuchi girl with the Carrot Head. And now, her mission was to introduce Rangiku to Ulquiorra.

"Rangiku-San, really... I don't see Schiffer-San that way! Really! I'm not lying.. Especially now that I know, you're interested in him... What an impossible thought.." Rukia trailed off, shaking her head.

"Calm down, Rukes. I was just asking..." Rangiku said, successfully calming down Rukia.

"So, how about your friend Senna? She seems to have a big crush on Coyote-San." Rukia said, changing the subject. But, you couldn't miss the lingering blush on her cheek. Or the little glazed look in her eyes.

"Yeah, she's pretty hooked onto him. How about Ninja Girl?" Rangiku replied back casually, picking up her Caramel Latte, sipping lightly. She gestured the other to follow her, checking her watch briefly. 10 minutes left to the break. Next period, she had an Arts class, while Rukes had Economics.

"Soifon? Well, isn't it pretty obvious? She's all about Coyote-San. Won't even give the other guys' a glance." Rukia said, laughing out loud, her Peppermint Mocha almost slipping out of her mouth.

"Well, whatever. So, anyway, when are you meeting with Four Eyes about the matchmaking?" Rangiku hurriedly changed the subject, feeling the tense atmosphere again. She could understand well, after all Senna was her friend. Ninja was Rukia's. And both of them after the same guy, meant serious disaster. As in, super ugly. And knowing Senna, the fight wouldn't be fair.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure. Why? You want to help?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, holding an empty cup in her hand.

"Help? I'm going to torture the Berry Head until he says yes to the chick, if I have to! Matsumoto The Matchmaker! Has a nice ring to it, eh?" Rangiku finished with an elegant sweep of her hand, giving Rukia a Cheshire cat grin. Rukia responded with a sudden burst of hysterics, earning them quite a few looks.

"**RANGIKU!**"

"**RUKIA!**"

Two angry screams simultaneously. Senna and Soifon. Rangiku and Rukia looked at each other. Their faces, mirror images of horror.

Uh-oh. Trouble.

* * *

Senna looked at her _friend_. Her friend who was hanging out with the damn Kuchiki Princess! This wasn't ok. This was far from ok! She turned her head to glare at her archenemy. _Soifon_- what type of vulgar name was that? The thought sent another burst of anger inside her. She turned to face her _friend_- the term was rather questionable at the moment, as her so-called friend was hanging out with the _enemy_. Before Senna could open her mouth to voice her very thoughts, someone else had beat her to it. Rangiku.

"What is going on here? Your class isn't over yet, Senna. And I've got to leave for Arts in 4 minutes." Rangiku said, her voice exasperated.

"Well, Rangiku, _my friend_," At this, Senna sent Rukia a glare. (Which Rukia ignored completely, angering Senna further.) "_That Girl_ and I were in the same class. Seated right next to each other. And she had to start making cocky remarks about MY Stark." Senna said, sending a smirk at _her_.

"Oh really? I don't recall starting the so-called argument. And I call it an 'argument' because it was mostly you trying to up your self-esteem, while I was actually trying to pay attention in class!" Soifon screamed, glaring at her.

"Soifon." Rukia said softly, trying to get her friend's attention to no avail. Soifon kept up her glare contest with the Shiba heir.

"Soifon!" Rukia called again, louder. Soifon turned to look at her reluctantly, raising her eyebrow.

"I need to get to class, so cool down, ok? What do you have next?" Rukia asked her, trying to give a comforting smile.

"I have a break." Soifon replied, trying to smile and failing horribly. (And by horribly I mean- what was supposed to come off as a smile, turned into a scowl almost immediately.)

"Good! Uryu's going to be out on a break too, so you can chat with him, ok?" Rukia said, trying to reassure herself there would be no more drama for the rest of the day, hopefully. She smiled again, waving at her friend, heading to her class. There was silence as Senna, Soifon and Rangiku contemplated who would be the one to slice through the silence.

"Look, Senna, Chika's on a break, so if you have one, great! If you don't, you better head to your class. We'll talk about this later, ok?" Rangiku sighed, reluctant to be the one to break the silence. But she had a class to head to, and this drama was giving her a headache, as much as she loved new gossip. She too turned around and waved, headed to her favourite subject: The Arts.

As soon as Rangiku was out of earshot, the two rivals once again resumed their glare contest. Both opened their mouths to speak, screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.

"Listen here, _Shiba_. This isn't over." Soifon sneered, as Senna took a breather.

"And you listen here, _Fon_. This won't be over until I have my Stark." Senna smirked. "And remember- I never said I fight fair."

"And I never said I'd fight fair either." Soifon scowled.

"May the best _woman_ win Stark Coyote's heart." The two said in unison. They stared each other down for a minute more. Then, they both turned their backs on each other, heading in opposite directions. Well, they _were_, until Senna realized her class was the other way. Then, she was running across campus, as she realized she was late for class.

* * *

Rukia was walking calmly across campus, lost in thought. What woke her up was her bumping into something. The 'something' turned out to be a someone. Someone with spiky, unusual silvery-white hair. Someone who resembled an elementary school kid, just barely taller than Rukia herself. Someone who was rather annoyed, having been knocked down for the fifth time this morning! And by someone shorter, no less.

"G-gomen-nasai!" Rukia said hurriedly, getting off the person who had cushioned her fall. Toshiro looked up at the person, preparing the usual glare. But he stopped as he recognized the girl from the Opening Ceremony. One of the Ten. Kuchiki Rukia, if he remembered correctly.

"Whatever." He replied back gruffly, not wanting to treat her differently from the others, but not really being rude. Rukia looked surprised at the remark, before grinning. She had finally found someone who did not kiss her ass! She hurried up to catch up with... _him_.

"Hi." Rukia said simply, peeking at him at the corner of her eye. Toshiro turned his head abruptly to look at the person who had interrupted his thoughts. He looked surprised that someone had bothered to talk to him. It may be the second day of school, but he had quite the reputation. The socially challenged prodigy. No one had bothered to pay attention to him, unless they were trying to bribe him into doing homework for them for the year, or tease him about his height.

Unsure, all he did was nod back.

"So, do you usually not talk a lot or are you wary of why the _'Kuchiki Princess'_ is talking to you?" Rukia said, rolling her eyes at her nickname. She turned her body towards him, waiting for his response. All he gave her was a shrug.

"I'll take that as both. Anyways, what's your name?" Rukia persisted, trying to get _something_ out of him.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said gruffly.

"Well, I'm Rukia. And I'd prefer it if you call me Rukia, Hitsugaya-San. What class are you headed to?" She asked, smiling.

"Economics." He was sticking to one or two-word answers.

"Great! That's where I'm headed!" Rukia said, grinning.

Silence. Rukia decided it was best to test his patience when they were better acquainted. Besides, he was the first _potential friend_, that wasn't one of the 'Ten'. She kept stride with him, until they reached the building. Then, Rukia watched as other freshmen surrounded him, sneering.

"Look here, midget- we have a deal for you. We'll pay as much as you want as long as you do our work for the year." One of them scowled. Toshiro felt a vein pop out in his forehead. These idiots.. What was the point of getting in University, if they didn't bother to do the work. He opened his mouth to say just that, when someone beat him to it. The Kuchiki Girl.

"That was really insulting- judging someone because of their appearance." Rukia said, stepping forward after watching the scene unfold. _She _had been teased about her height, once upon a time, when she wasn't the Kuchiki Princess. And the feeling wasn't exactly the greatest in the world. She glared at the idiots, who were awed that she had even bothered to talk to them. Rukia huffed and grabbed Toshiro's hand, dragging him along with her into the lecture room.

"You didn't have to do that." The deep baritone voice reached her ears. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" She asked, curious.

"Hn."

"Well, whatever _you were going to say_ wouldn't matter to them. They'd have kept bothering you. At least, now the problem's fixed. They won't be bothering you. And I feel like a hero! We're all happy!" Rukia said, smiling. Toshiro finally turned to face her and gave her an annoyed look.

"Arigatou." He said quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"Baka. There's no 'thanks' or 'sorry' in friendship." Rukia said, ignoring his shock.

"And when did I agree to this friendship?"

"You didn't have to. We're friends. And that's that."

"Che."

"I heard that."

"Of course you did."

"Che."

"Che."

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the delay. I also want to thank you all for the reviews. They were great. As for the Toshiro-Rukia friendship thing, I decided I wanted to introduce a supporting character- someone that is not one of the 'Ten'. There will be other supporting characters introduced soon. I just got an idea, and Toshiro is a part of it. So, thank you again.**

**Please review if you have time. I would very much appreciate it. **

**Tell me what you think of Toshiro. And also: supporting character suggestions? Rivalry suggestions? Ally suggestions? Anything! =]**

**~Reiha**

**PS- Sorry for the non-Ulquiorra- ness of the chapter!**


	4. Chapter Four: Emotional Whiplash

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

**I can't express my apologies enough. I've neglected to update for a while, and I can't do anything about it, except try to update regularly from now on. Geez, at the rate I'm going, and how long I planned the story to be, this is gonna take forever! And I have a second story going on. Well, again, my apologies! And thank you to those who took the time to review!**

_**xdayanarax, Tsuki no Taiyou, HounouNiTsubasa, pandapple7, Hina-chancares8, StarPrincess999 **_

**Thank you, your reviews [which I have been reading over and over again to give me a boost of energy] really kept me going. Literally. Reading your reviews and re-reading them has been the only encouragement I needed. So, thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **

**If My Heart Can Be Restored-**

_Maiha-To Wa, Fukugen Dekiru Baai_

"_What is this 'heart'? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"_

**Chapter Three: Emotional Whiplash**

_Kanjo-teki muchiuchisho_

Nemu calmly strode out of the door, seemingly oblivious to the stares of her fellow classmates. To say, she was uncomfortable, would be a _big_ understatement. Every single class– there they were, the stares boring into her back. She wondered if any of them had learned anything productive at all. Probably not.

She carefully veered around the many obstacles on her way to the rooftop. High places. She loved them. Where everything was clear. Where you could take a deep breath, and start over. She loved the excitement that came with them. It was all so different, from her normal, everyday life. It made her forget. About everything, everything she would always _try_ to forget. Where she could finally just focus on the one thing, she _should_ be concentrating on. Ichigo Kurosaki.

She loved him. It was as simple as that. The feeling he gave her was similar to the one she'd get when she was on high places- energized, warm and... _fuzzy_. She loved his orange hair, even though he detested it. She loved his warm, brown eyes- how they'd always crinkle a bit when he smiled. The easy way he walked- not like he commanded the place, but like.. _Everything would go in it's own pace_. And of course, that gorgeous smile. She smiled suddenly, blushing, remembering when she had been on the receiving end of that smirk. It was simple. It was so clear. She was _in love _with _Ichigo Kurosaki_. It was undeniable anymore.

And Nemu would stop at nothing to get him.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was walking with his childhood friend, Rangiku Matsumoto to the rooftop. He would have speculated, why the young Shiba heir wasn't joined to the hip with the bubbly blonde next to him, but there was no time for that. You remember what I said about them, 'walking'? Cancel that out. To 'walk' you must do it calmly, or somewhat calmly. Yumichika was fuming. He was angry. He was boiling mad. He was _pissed off_, as much as he didn't want to admit it. After all, anger was an ugly emotion. It made you want to rip someone apart, _and_ it _made_ you look ugly. (Or uglier, in some people's cases, he thought.)

You're probably asking yourselves: what had made poor Chika so mad? Well, you'll find out pretty soon.

"Chika, calm down!" Rangiku panted, having to run to catch up to her friend. This was the angriest she had seen him, since the time his 'uncle', Kenpachi Zaraki, had decided to shave his head. _That _had to be the most terrifying and hilarious moment of Rangiku's life.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN?" Yumichika turned around abruptly, reaching the top of the stairs. His eyes widened, as he reached for his friend, who briefly stumbled on the stairs, surprised. His hand clutched air, his heart hammered in his chest. His mouth opened to yell out a series of profanities, he'd later regret. But, before he could, a pale hand shot out, from behind Rangiku, to steady her.

"Oh, thank god!" Rangiku squealed, her hand to her chest, unaware of who had saved her. She felt a pair of arms around her, squeezing her and looked down. It was Chika, the stupid Baka. He was a softie, no matter how much he tried to look indifferent. The baka was probably blaming himself, and was about to start crying. She rolled her eyes, and patted him on the head. A throat cleared behind her. She turned. She froze.

Ulquiorra counted to five. Then he got annoyed. He had saved her from a concussion, at the least. Couldn't she be courteous enough to move aside, or hurry up? His glare intensified. And all the woman did was freeze, her mouth open like a fish. He cleared his throat again, almost flinching at the sound himself. Still frozen. He opened his mouth to say something rude, when _someone interrupted him_. Now, he was _really, really irritated._

"Rangiku! Daijobu? Yumichika-San, please get off her for a bit..." Rukia said, sweatdropping at the groveling, and sobbing Chika at Rangiku's feet, who was murmuring apologies.

"Uhh.. Yeah, I'm fine.. I mean, it's all thanks to Schiffer-San!" Rangiku exclaimed suddenly, finally getting over her shock. Her prince had come to her rescue! She grinned at him, trying to crack that glare. Nope, he was still glaring.

"Oh!" Rukia turned to Ulquiorra, smiling. "Hi, Schiffer-San!"

"Hn."

"..." She tilted her head, confused. Silence.

Then, her stomach growled.

"Oh!" Rukia blushed. "Let's go! It seems I'm hungrier than I thought!" She pushed Rangiku up the remaining 3 steps, grabbing Yumichika's collar. They hurried to a table in the corner, in the shade, occupied by Nemu, Uryu and Soifon.

"Hey, guys!" Rukia greeted, dropping Chika in a chair. Her friends stared at her, wide-eyed. She grinned and sat down beside Uryu. She looked around, searching for a certain _someone_. And then, rolled her eyes when she found him. Really.. She shouldn't have expected anything else. Of course, Schiffer-San was sitting by himself. At the table, farthest from all the other occupied tables. He really was the 'lonely, mysterious Prince' that Rangiku adored. She got up, her friends turning their heads towards her. She made her way over to his table. Five pairs of eyes followed her.

Ulquiorra walked over to the isolated table, sitting down quietly. He briefly glanced at the Kuchiki girl, before berating himself mentally and turning away. He enjoyed the silence for a bit. He liked silence. He liked the calm that came with it. Noise irritated him, and he'd never willingly associate himself with anyone noisy. Like that girl he'd saved on the stairs. Much too noisy, and much too _cheerful_.

He rubbed his temples, going over the files again. This was too much hassle, this particular task! But, he had to bear with this. Four more years and he was free. He was finally in charge of himself. No more orders. No more spies. No more of those stupid _trash_, they sent after him. He'd finally have the reward- _freedom_.

He went over the names again, crossing some out. Rangiku Matsumoto- definitely not. She reminded him too much of things he'd rather forget. Soifon- she was after Coyote, and he wasn't going to interfere. Senna Shiba- same thing. So that left Nemu Kurotsuchi (who was quite obviously after Kurosaki) and Rukia Kuchiki (who didn't annoy him, quite surprisingly.)

And that brought him back to her. He'd avoided thinking about her. Simply because, he couldn't _understand _her, at all. The others- it was easy. Kurosaki was a brat, he didn't like him. Yumichika was annoying, he didn't like him. Ishida was a know-it-all, he didn't like him. Coyote was alright, but he still didn't particularly like him. Matsumoto- the girl seemed to turn incompetent around him- it was definitely irritating. The Fon girl he didn't know much about, but since she was smitten with someone else already, he didn't want to. Shiba.. She was even worse than Kurosaki, believe it or not. Definitely not someone he'd willing associate himself with. Kurotsuchi was for some incomprehensible reason, _interested_ in _Kurosaki_. And Kuchiki. She was the only one he didn't understand. Well, he'd talked to her enough.. Much more than the others, anyway. But, she had too many sides to label. She had a kind side, a violent one [which usually revealed itself around Kurosaki Ichigo] and he was pretty sure there would be more to reveal in the future..

..And that thought really surprised him. He was never one to think too much about the future or get to know someone. Especially _anticipate_ getting to know someone in the future. It was such a foreign thought, it almost had him shuddering. He really should get his act together–

"Hello, Schiffer-San." a voice greeted, interrupting his thoughts. His eyebrows creased the slightest bit, before easing itself. His turned almost robotically to give the assailant with a cold glare. His eyes widened the slightest to see _her_ in front of him, with that ever-present smile on her face.

He cleared his throat.

"Kuchiki." No honorifics, just her last name. It seemed rather rude to any passerby, who dared to eavesdrop, but this girl.. All she did was widen her smile, practically splitting her face with her grin. It almost irritated him. Almost.

"Why are you sitting alone here?" She asked, but it clearly wasn't meant to be answered, as she put her hand on her arm, and started dragging him across the roof-top. His eyebrow twitched the slightest bit, almost giving into his instinct to get her arm off her.

"I like being alone. Silence is refreshing. And being around people tends to get a bit noisy." His answer was abrupt and to the point, but a response nonetheless. She looked surprised he had even graced her with an answer.

"I'm sure silence is refreshing, and all.. But doesn't it get too boring after a while. You should get to know people better. Actually, I already know some people who'd like to get to know you better!" She turned around the slightest bit, to give him a brief smile. She stopped in front of a table, and dropped her hand off his arm abruptly. She gestured for him to take the last empty seat. Which was conveniently between Matsumoto, the bubbly girl and the one which Kuchiki had just occupied. It could have been worse. Beside the groveling annoyance, Yumichika, for instance.

He was once again rudely knocked out of his thoughts by a surprising push into his seat. The small delicate hands on his hand didn't give away such strength. There was only one person who'd dare touch him at all.

He looked up and gave her a glare. She wasn't in the least bit fazed. She even smirked back at him.

He wouldn't have thought her to be the smug kind. What a headache this lunch break would be.

Rangiku's mind was into overdrive. Thoughts were flashing through her head at the speed of light. One part of her was overjoyed that she able to sit beside her Prince Charming. The other was ready to bite Rukia's head off for touching him so casually. Even Rangiku hadn't done that yet! And as soon as she had comprehended such a thought, she had immediately felt guilty. Rukia was trying to get them together, to at least have a decent conversation together. After all, she had to redeem her image after her little show of incompetence in front of him.

The table was silent. Everyone glancing around awkwardly, waiting for someone to talk. [Someone as in- Rukia] Rangiku opened her mouth gleefully, but stopped as her Prince gave her a cold look. She swallowed nervously. Maybe she'd wait until he was more comfortable?

"Ahh.. So, Schiffer-San, how was your morning?" Rukia said, frantic to get rid of the awkward silence.

Another robot turn to face the person who'd spoken. Rangiku stared at his pale, elegant neck in awe. Everything about him was just so marvellous!

"I had Mathematics and Literature. The teaching was satisfactory, but the material wasn't as 'advanced' as the course described. The reading list is of no use to me, as I've already read all the books." He said it all, with a slight frown on his lips to show his displeasure.

"You're in Advanced Mathematics?" Rukia asked, awe in her voice. Rangiku couldn't believe her ears. Handsome. Charming. Capable of protecting himself. Intelligent. He was utterly _perfect!_

"Yes." A bland response, as usual. He raised his eyebrow slightly at her expression. It wasn't really a big deal. And as he'd just said a few moments ago, the course wasn't as _advanced_ as the course book had described.

"That's so awesome! And you don't have trouble with it at all? I'm sure I'd probably be lost in there. Isn't Advanced Mathematics material the same material for second years? And you already read all the books on the reading list? Wow, you must've read a lot of books, Schiffer-San!" Rukia exclaimed, in awe of his academic achievements.

Rangiku was annoyed. She should be the one praising him. She should be the one talking casually with him. After all, Rukia had said she'd help Rangiku. Then, why was she _monopolizing_ her Ulquiorra and hogging his attention? Shouldn't she step aside and let Rangiku talk to him? Why couldn't she just _shut up_? Her green monster full of envy had showed itself up again. If anyone had taken the time to look at her right now, they would've been surprised as her eyes flashed with distaste.

Yumichika certainly was.

Following Rukia's conversation, the table was soon once more lively. Nemu and Uryu were in a deep conversation about their material for their courses. Yumichika was having a half-hearted conversation with Rangiku, trying to shake off his shock at her expression. Trying. He hadn't ever seen her look that way. Ever. He wasn't sure he liked her acting this way. Her eyes.. Full of hatred, jealousy and possessiveness. He never wanted her looking that way at anyone ever again. Especially not at Rukia. Especially not because of that _Schiffer_ guy. Yumichika just didn't get why such cheerful and nice girls like, Rangiku and Rukia, were interested in such a guy. It was disgusting. _He_ was disgusting.

If such a guy could get Rangiku to show her up-until-now-nonexistent-ugly-side, then he definitely wasn't good news.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh deeply as Rangiku gave another eager try to jump into her _Prince's_ and Rukia's conversation. Really. Looking desperate was not pretty. Rangiku was going to learn the hard way.

"My textbook is so heavy, I can barely carry it! And it's only for first years! I can't imagine seeing the second years!" Rukia was gushing, gesturing like crazy. It was adorable. Wait! What was Yumichika thinking? Well, it really wasn't a big deal, right? He could think his friend was adorable. And it was true. Rukia was cute. From her petite figure to her big violet eyes to her stray bang. Everything about her was so cute. It was normal to think of friends as cute. Or so he was thinking.

Oh dear. Rangiku had taken advantage of his momentary distraction. This time, he couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"Yes, my literature reading list is so difficult! You're done yours, right? You must be amazing so, can you please help me with my reading list? Onegai!" Rangiku smiled charmingly, trying to persuade him. Rukia stopped for a minute, stared at her friend. It was like a lightbulb appeared on her head. She'd completely forgotten. Her mission! To play matchmaker for Rangiku and Schiffer-San!

"Hn." Was all the response Rangiku got.

"So! Yumichika-San!" Rukia hurriedly said in a panic, pushing herself into a conversation with another person. He looked at her surprised, before giving her a knowing look. She blushed furiously, which caused him to chuckle.

She really didn't know how adorable she was.

"Yes, Rukia-San? How was _your_ morning?" He said cheerfully, pointedly looking away from Rangiku and _him_.

"It was good. I had a break first thing in the morning with Rangiku and then I made a friend in Economics." Rukia said happily, also trying her best to ignore the stare boring into her back.

"Oh? Do I know this friend of yours?" Yumichika raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I don't think so. He's a freshman like us. Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Rukia questioned.

"Ahh.. Yes, the prodigy? I've heard of him. Rather grumpy and anti-social from what I hear." he said, his head now on his chin.

"Yes, he is a bit.. On the grumpy side. But he's nice nonetheless and I think we'd be great friends." Rukia replied back firmly. She really didn't like people who spread rumours or judged people before knowing them.

"I'm sure he's-" Yumichika was saying, before he was interrupted by Rukia herself. She had stood up, her chair scraping loudly as it was pushed back.

Silence reigned for the longest time as Rukia strode over to the middle of the rooftop.

Everyone watched her powerful stride, her Kuchiki aura running cold around her. Her gaze, icy and her tight-lipped expression.

She stopped and her hand fell on someone's shoulder. She could barely reach it and it would've have been amusing in any other situation, any other day. But, it wasn't and it chilled the blood of the spectators.

"What do you want?" the person turned around, ready to smack whoever it was who was interrupting his fun. His face scowling and turning to look at this _midget_ who was giving him an arrogant look. His lackeys had taken a step back, recognizing her face. Their faces were pale with fear- I mean, who wouldn't be scared of a Kuchiki? Not unless you were suicidal, would you dare provoke them. But their boss was apparently going crazy. He was _yelling_ at her, the _heiress to the Kuchiki fortune_.

"I'll tell you what I want," Rukia said icily, pushing past him forcefully to see her friend. "You're bullying my friend and that doesn't sit well with me."

He took a step back at her tone, before regaining his composure.

"So? I don't care what sits well with you or not, _midget_." The idiot spat back. A resounding gasp followed his statement.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Leave." Rukia turned around, facing Toshiro. She took his arm, starting to drag him over to her table. The idiot decided to act impulsively, not liking how that little kid was ignoring him. He reached out an arm to catch her.

Everything seemed to slow down for those few seconds. Eyes widened at the outreaching hand. Everyone was anticipating the Kuchiki maiden's reaction to the action. Everyone was ready to get on their feet, to escape the tight situation.

The hand stretched towards their target, slowly, almost crawling through the air. A pale hand shot out, holding the insulting arm in a crushing hold.

"I think it's best if you leave. _Now._" Ulquiorra said, his face displaying his disgust at having to touch such _trash_. The _trash_ tried to get out of the hold. Well, Ulquiorra wasn't going to complain, he didn't want to hold the _trash_ any longer than was necessary.

"Who do you and the midget think they are? Don't act like you own the school!" The idiot said, wincing slightly as pain shot through his arm.

"You really are _trash_." Ulquiorra said blandly, in a matter-of-fact tone. The idiot blanched at the statement, his hackles rising again.

"If there is a problem you have with us, go report it to the Office. Though I doubt they will be able to do anything about it." Uryu said, deciding to get involved. He sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Report you? I don't even fucking know your names!" Di Roy Rinker said, grinding his teeth together.

"Uryu Ishida. Definitely _not_ a pleasure to be of your acquaintance."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Not that you're deserving to know my name, _trash_."

"Rukia Kuchiki, the one you oh-so-kindly referred to as 'midget'." Rukia said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ha! You think I'll be convinced that someone like _you_ is part of the Ten? Someone like you can't be a Kuchiki!" Di Roy said, cackling madly.

"Hisagi. I know you're here. Get rid of the problem." Rukia said, turning around and leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Yes, of course, Miss Kuchiki." the reply came. The next thing Di Roy knew, he was in a headlock and out cold.

And it was the last anyone had ever heard from him.

Rukia, Uryu and Ulquiorra strode over to their table, with Toshiro in tow. Everyone took a seat, Rukia grabbing one on the way for Toshiro. She stood next to him, grinning.

"Everyone, this is my new friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

**So, I'm sorry about my lousy updates. I really do have a lot planned and in mind for the story. I'm stalling for a bit, I know. The story is going slow, but in the next few chapters, you'll be able to get some of the characters' back stories and be able to emotionally connect with them. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm trying to improve and try out different writing styles. If you have any suggestions, please do take the time to review.**

**Thanks for the story alerts, they really woke me up and got me going!**

**Thank you, and please take the time to review if you can.**

**Reiha is awake and on her way to Chapter 4. Promise!**


End file.
